Armies of Gielinor/Guthix Awakens
Guthix Awakens is the third single player campaign for Armies of Gielinor. Tactics Units Wolf Black Guard Dwarf Druid Gnome Copter Void Knight Moss Giant Dwarf Cannon Ent Spells/Items Forestation - This spell turns any open tile into a 3 by 3 forest area. Bind '- Immobilizes a single unit for one turn. '''Snare '- Immobilises a single unit for two turns. Replaces Bind. 'Potassium '- Increases fire damage by 5. Also works on Dwarf Cannons. '''Magnesium - Increases fire damage by ?. Also works on Dwarf Cannons. Replaces Potassium. Grappling Hook - Allows one unit attack air units. Missions Pack Mentality (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Wolf Strategy: Move all the wolves around the druids to get them powered up, make sure to stay out of the guard's sight, 3 dire wolves will approach next turn, hit them with the boosted wolves, plan your actions to make the most amount of your wolves attack the enemy, then just take out the 2 guard dire wolves with the remaining druids and wolves. Notes: The Beautiful North (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Forestation Strategy: Move all your units as far as they can go every turn, move the void knights around the druids and summon a wolf or 2 to go along with them. Don't attempt to capture any structures because Zamorak and Saradomin can easily kill you. A few enemy units will attack you but they are no match for your void knights. Keep moving your units as far as they can go and you should reach the exit within 5 turns. Notes: Forest Grump (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Bind Strategy: Notes: Evacuate! (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Black Guard Dwarf Strategy: When you first start this stage, you will have no portals, but a few Dwarf Cannoneers equipped with a flag (allows the unit to capture one structure) and Black Guard Dwarfs. Use one of the Cannoneers to capture the portal, one to capture a village, and one for the tower. Afterwards you can place them around the road and transform them into cannons by clicking on them then the cannon icon (as long as they did not move/attack this turn.) The object of the mission is to keep Bandos' armies off of the road so the Dwarven leaders can get to the portal. Use cannons to weaken the Hobgoblins to finish off with the Black Guard Dwarfs you control, and finish off the goblin priests with Black Guard, Cannons, or Wolves. Make sure you do not block the road or the Dwarves will risk going around and being grouped up by goblins. You can use forestation near one of the portals to block off the goblins for some time, and use bind on the first Ork to buy more time. Cannon Formations: ...........C.................... .......C........................ ...........C.................... Notes: Alarm Call (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Use the gnomecopters/war tortoises/mounted terrorbirds as obstacles to guard the druids. Don't attack creatures with the gnomecopters as they are the best obstacles since the melee units can't attack them (Watch out for rangers and mages though). Spawn 2 dwarves each turn to take out the hellhounds. Notes: Beginning of the End (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Druid Strategy: Notes: The Locust Plague (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Gnomecopter Strategy: Get the leader out of danger by making him hide in the very corner of the field, near the towers. Then make sure to hit 2 locusts with your Gnomecopters. Hit the locusts that you can hit, without being hit by another nearby locusts. Meanwhile you should be capturing the rest of your towers. Once you have enough summon Barbarian Spearwomen. Spam them like crazy. Alternatively you could try spamming out druids. (However, if you don't have any Spearwomen or Gnomecopters, and there are still many locusts left, you have no way of attacking them.) Once you've captured all your towers, you'll notice your mana income is enough to begin spamming out an army of Barbarian Spearwomen (or druids). Simply keep on spamming and make your way towards the portal. Notes: Druids can help cure any poison if you really need the unit, such as for the Gnomecopters. If you can get one of your gnomecopters on the enemy's portal, while a spearwoman comes for backup, you can halt the locusts from summoning anything. Be quick though! Your gnome can't last forever on that portal. Elven Safety (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Barbarian Spear Woman Strategy: Send all your units through to the portal and villages.Use bind on the archers to help,and stay out of their range. From there, summon black guard dwarves, and if you have them void knights and gnomecopters. If you want, you can kill the front archer in the passage to help capture more structures. Notes: Portal (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Potassium Strategy: Move your cheiftain left to capture the villages and the tower,and all of the other units to the right.Use the portal mage to create a portal as close to Bandos's portal as possible. Summon dwarves, or if you have them, gnomecopters. Use your ents to kill all of Bandos's warriors, then once you have his portal covered, use an Ent to kill Bandos's Ourg. Make sure your ent gets the first hit. Notes: March of the Giants (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Moss Giant Strategy: Notes: Bones (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Mounted Terrorbird Strategy: Notes: Pride of Saradomin (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Snare Strategy: Notes: Jade (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Jade Vine Strategy: Notes: Seat of Bandos (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Void Knight Strategy: Gnomecopters are essential for completing this mission. Spam gnomecopters and kill the hobgoblins that are the only units able to kill the gnomecopters. Notes: If you dont have Gnomecopters spam Moss Giants and Battle Tortoise. Dareeyak (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Notes: Hearts of Stone (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Grappling Hook Strategy: Notes: Evict the Elves (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Dwarf Cannon Strategy: Notes: It is possible to receive the Beep, Beep achievement on this mission. Shock and Awe (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Strategy: Notes: God Wars (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Strategy: Notes: King of the Hill (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Swamp Tar Strategy: You want to get the tower and two villages on the left but block the little road thats toward the flame keepers with cannons.When you get around 300 mana per turn your gonna want to start spamming Gnomecopters 2 for in front of the cannons and send a whole lot to Flametongue but dont get in his attack area(he attacks twice).Once you got alot of Gnomecopters force him to the corner in the upper left screen then attack him with your Gnomecopters this doe work after arounr 20 turns+ you get bronze medal though. Notes: Completing this mission gives the Scarecrow achievement. You absolutely need Gnomecopter for this part of the campaign. Fire Fighting (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Dagannoth Strategy: you want to get all the towers as fast as possible on your side once you have that you can start spamming Gnomecopters.Your Ents you want to keep at least 2 of them because they can do damage to pyrelords if fully healed.when you have your alot of Gnomecopters taking over the enemy's side you want to get a barbarian over there but first put the Gnomecopter with the most health on the portal (best over at least 5). Notes: Its alot easier if you have gnomecopter before you do this part of the campaign. End of an Age (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Ent Strategy: Notes: Once your half way to graardor he will send out alot of goblins to slow you down and locusts and bedabins come in after you at the same time.This is long and hard so you will need all the other parts of this campaign to beat this one. |} Achievements for this campaign Trivia *Initially when the campaign was first release, a lot of game crashes were reported because the game hit the memory capacity. This was patched two days after this campaign was released.